Bea's B and Bea Bea Top
by Jazzynessa
Summary: This prompt was really a comment on FB about how Franky should have been a little more protective of Bea's heart. Plus Bea would be jealous I think because of Franky's nature, and no one else would dare hit on Allie. Jealousy turns to smut. #NSFW


A/N I will get back to AllieCat, probably tomorrow. For now, I just wanted to practice writing some more smut, and preparing myself for writing the end of 4x11. At least the good stuff will come first :) Hope you all enjoy.**

Allie strolled to the visitation room. She had no idea why Legal Relief would want to see her. She wasn't trying to reduce her sentence; she didn't want to leave. Whenever she wasn't in Bea's presence she plotted ways to extend her stay, without ruining her progress with morality. It was a slippery slope.

She walked into the room to find a brunette with tattoos that oozed sex and did not hesitate to eye her up and down. Her smirk perfected so that she could surely make even the straightest girls question themselves for a moment.

"Can I help you?" Allie huffed. This was flattering and all, but she could be curled up with her girlfriend right now. Her very sexy, insatiable girlfriend, who had a lifetime of good sex to catch up on. Once they first became intimate, their sexual beasts fed off of each other. Not only was there a difference between fucking and sex; there was also a difference between sex and making love, and they did both, every chance they got.

"Are you Allie Novak from the Red Right Hand?"

"It's just Allie Novak now," Allie snipped. Fuck the Red Right Hand.

"Yeah?" the woman grunted.

"Yeah...who are you? I doubt Legal Relief would send someone who would rather throw me down on this table than work on my case on it."

The brunette laughed wholeheartedly, and as Allie was watching her ponytail shake, she was sure the girl mumbled, "Red has met her match."

Allie stood with her hands on her hip and waited for the woman to give her an answer. When the girl didn't do anything but continue her eye-sex routine, Allie started to turn around. She really had better things to do.

She stopped when the girl hollers after her, "hey, wait. I do work for Legal Relief, they wouldn't let me back here if not, but that's not why I am here. I'm Franky, I..."

Allie gulped before turning back around, "I know who you are." It started to make sense now. Bea did tell Allie their whole sordid history, and how without the power struggle, they were now apparent bffs.

"Only the good things are true, princess." Franky winked. If it wasn't for Bea, it might be a different story, but Allie was immune to Franky's charms. She would never again look at another woman the way she looked at her lover. Bea would always be her Top Dog, though she didn't take the job back. They found much better things to do in Bea's suddenly open schedule.

"I'm sure since you know Bea, you would know she doesn't like to share," Allie warned, though Franky just laughed her off.

"You've tamed the beast. There is a light in her eyes that was never there before, not even when we first met and she saw her first ever sapphic sex."

Allie giggled, "yeah, you and Kim, right?"

Franky's eyes grew wide. "Red actually told you that? She's full of surprises that one."

"Well to be fair, I did ask her if she had ever even seen such a thing..."

"And?" Franky prompted with a chuckle.

"She turned redder than her hair, and told me about her first day at Wentworth," Allie giggled.

She thought she lost Franky when the brunette stared at the blank wall, mind somewhere in the past until Franky said, "She's changed a lot, ya know? She was an adult woman broken down like a little girl, who fought like hell to be Top Dog; now she seems content to just be your Top."

Allie smiled until she saw Franky shake her head. "It gives her a weakness she hasn't had since they killed Debbie. The first time I met her back here after I got out, she was brokenhearted over you. The next time she was giddy. You seem to have a great deal of power over her emotions. So tell me this, just Allie Novak, are you worth it? Are you worth being her weakness?"

Without hesitation, Allie spoke from her heart, realizing this is the _hurt my friend I will hurt you_ speech that she didn't need.

"I love her, Franky. I love her with everything I am. I'm sure she told you that the Freak set me up, and that Kaz lied to her. I never stood against her. I couldn't then, and I still can't...so, no disrespect, but Bea's opinion is the only one who matters." Allie had enough of people trying to come between them, no matter their intentions.

"You got a sharp tongue to match that pretty little mouth of yours," Franky teased. When Allie shot her a dirty look she continued, "Red's a newbie, so if ever in doubt, I can give her a few pointers. I'll rock your fucking world."

Bea crashed through the door in time to hear _only_ the last sentence. "Don't you have your own fucking girlfriend, Franky?" Eyes shooting fire Franky's way.

Allie walked towards her girl with an unstoppable grin, jealous Bea was sexy as fuck. Franky cackled, "You so missed it, Red, I couldn't get your girl off me. It seems only you can resist the Franky charm."

Bea wrapped her arms around Allie who was adamantly shaking her head no at Franky, and pulled her in tight. Allie could feel the stress roll off Bea. What having a shoulder to lean on does to a person.

"Piss off, Franky. You're old news around here. I got my AllieCat and this hot psychiatrist, what's her name again, babe, the one that joined us last week?" Bea's breath tickling her ear.

Allie understood immediately, "Inspector Gadget, or was it Gidget?"

She liked this game, especially when Franky stared at them, mouth agape. It seems they had rendered Franky speechless.

The couple giggled at Franky and when they calmed down, Allie explained to Bea, "She was just giving me the best friend speech. Making sure I am good enough for you and all."

Bea's grip hardened. "Franky, leave her alone. Allie has more than proven herself."

"Someone has to give her the once over, who else is going to do it?"

"Oh, Boomer doesn't have that problem," Allie chuckled. Even time had passed she could laugh now, and be impressed at Boomers loyalty. She's one of a kind, that Boomer.

"God, Booms, I miss her. I am going to work on her case, as soon as I can. I _owe_ her, you know?"

Bea nods, though Allie was unsure why. Seems Bea didn't tell her everything after all, and she might not ever know, but that was okay with Allie. She didn't need all the past if she had all the future.

Franky apparently didn't like awkwardness any more than Bea, so she resorted to her usual MO, "Really, Red, I just had to know. Had to see for myself the girl that could do what I couldn't."

"What's that?" Allie asked, and then wished she didn't...almost.

"Make the great Bea Smith scream out like a little bitch when she came." Allie wouldn't describe it like that, but damn was that a sight to be seen.

"What the fuck, Franky? I'm nobody's bitch." Bea's face flushed for a different reason.

"She knows your the top, babe, she's worried about your performance representing Top Dogs everywhere. You came in before I could tell her that if you got any better I might not survive." Allie cooed.

"Fucked to death, eh Red...not a bad way to take someone out."

They all laughed. Allie took the recent events as a good sign and asked, "So, what do you say, former Top Dog Franky, do I get your stamp of approval?"

"As long as you don't hurt this one," Franky says with a shrug towards Bea, "You are alright with me."

"So, this meeting with Legal Relief is over now?" Bea quipped.

Franky nodded, "You know girls, we have this room for another twenty minutes. I think I am going to check on Gidge, see how my girl is doing. It got a little hot in here, yeah? Good on you both. You deserve happiness, Bea." Franky patted both of them on the shoulder as she walked out, calling over her shoulder, "Nice to meet ya, pussycat."

"It's AllieCat, and only I can call her that," Bea objected as Franky laughed all the way out the door.

"I'm going to hit her again one of these days," Bea warned Allie once they were alone.

"Why?" Allie questioned, knowing full well the answer, but wanting to hear Bea say it.

"Because your mine, AllieCat, If you had acted guilty instead of laughing, I would have done it right then. Walking in on her flirting with my girl...piss off!"

"You jealous, gorgeous?"

"Fuck...yeah I am. Have you seen yourself, Allie?" Bea asked almost pained.

"So what, because I'm hot, that means I have to be a slut?" Allie shook her head. "Way to stereotype, babe. By that criteria, you should be sleeping with half of Wentworth yourself. You are definitely hot enough"

Bea spun Allie around so they were face to face, and grabbed her shoulders. "What if Franky's right?"

"About what?" Franky talked so much shit, Allie was legitimately confused.

"About me not being able to satisfy you."

Allie laughed from somewhere deep inside her that hadn't been active in a long time. God, she loved this woman.

"Not funny," Bea mumbled as she buried her face in Allie's shoulder.

"As many times as we've been together...you still don't know?"

"Know what?" Bea whispers.

"How I can feel you to my soul. How if you are in the room, I need dry panties. How you are my only source of pleasure. I haven't even fantasized about another woman since the day we met...you know why? I don't need to." Allie grabbed Bea's hand and led it into her own panties, into the slickness underneath. "This is how i feel, every time you are around. I don't have eyes for Franky Doyle or anyone else. My pussy belongs to you, along with the rest of me."

"Damn right it does," Bea husks, apparently hearing what she needed to in order to take control of her fingers. Bea slid through Allie's wet heat, pausing at her clit to give it a squeeze.

Allie couldn't stop her moan if she tried, nor her grunts of disapproval when Bea pulled her hand free from Allie's clothes.

"Sh," Bea purred in her ear. "Remember the night we talked about our fantasies?"

"Of course." She would never forget the images that conversation brought up, and used them as mental porn on the rare night they didn't share the same bed.

"I told you I would make every fantasy come true that I could, right?" Bea continued to purr, though it was Allie's pussy demanding to be noticed.

"Yes..."

"And you want to be a good girl, right?"

A fresh flood of warmth ruined the rest of her panties and Allie could only nod.

"I need to hear it out loud, AllieCat."

"Yes...I'm your good girl." Allie thrust her pelvis into Bea's. God she needed some kind of stimulation before she came undone.

"Uh uh...good girls don't come until they are told. Drop your pants and bend over the desk."

 _Fuck she has gotten good at this._

"Don't make me wait any longer. That ass is mine. Down here flirting with Franky, when you should have been naked in my bed. Fuck that." Bea's voice raged sex and not a hint of malice.

Allie, in place from the moment Bea told her not to wait, hummed with excitement. Fuck, she didn't want to wait either. She needed Bea to take her right then and there, but Bea wasn't quite done with her "punishment" yet. If this was everyone's punishment, the world would be overran with crime lords.

"Look at those panties, dripping wet. They are useless now."

Bea stepped behind her and ripped them off, wetness now covering Allie's thighs. "You've been a naughty girl, AllieCat. Wasting your juices on a piece of cloth that can't appreciate you the way I do." Bea grabbed Allie's hair by the scalp, and yanked her head back. She used her knee to roughly spread Allie's legs and wasted no time in using her other hand to enter Allie from behind with two fingers and a quick thrust.

Allies pussy clenched at the sudden intrusion, but quickly adjusted to Bea's eager tempo. "You know what I think?" Bea husked without missing a beat as she pounded into Allie, fingers gliding through wet walls and bottoming out somewhere deep inside.

"Wh..at..." Allie barely got out. _Fuck, I'm supposed to be able to think?_

"You like making me jealous. You want me to claim you as the Top Dog's bitch in front of everyone." Bea bit hard into Allie's pulse-point, surely leaving a mark to prove her point. "Don't ya?" Bea encouraged.

Fuck, Allie would agree to just about anything at this point, not that it wasn't true. "God, yes...I'm your little bitch. I'll do whatever you want..." Allie begged. Bea being jealous of Franky was just a bonus.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." With as little warning as she entered with, Bea pulled out. "Bad girls don't get to come first. Drop to your knees and finish what you started in our first ever shower."

"You mean when you wouldn't let me..." A firm slap on her ass left her tingling in all the right places once again.

"I didn't say you could talk. There are better uses for that mouth."

 _Fuck._ Allie dropped to her knees. When Allie told Bea she liked to be dominated, but wasn't really into pain, she wasn't sure her previously sexually challenged lover would understand. The stickiness between her thighs suggested otherwise.

Bea grabbed a hold of her roots once again and yanked Allie's face towards her crotch. Close enough to get a hint of the musk that is strictly Bea, Allie didn't need to be led, but she wasn't in charge and Bea didn't let go as she continued to ride Allie's face. Allie found her rhythm taking long swipes from the top of Bea's clit down to her opening before sticking her tongue in Bea as far as she could reach. Bea's juices ran down Allie's face as Bea continued her pelvic thrusts.

"Suck my clit," Bea demanded and Allie wasted no time in finding Bea's nub. With her lips puckered, she inhaled Bea. When Bea quit her thrusts and began to thrash around, thighs clenching around Allie's face, moaning, "Fuck...Allie," Allie thought life couldn't get any better.

She might be the bitch, but Bea still screams out in pleasure. Because of Allie, and only Allie. Fuck, that feels good.

A knock on the door with suspiciously good timing, where Franky giggled, "Fuck...Allie...Fuck...Bea...five more minutes," reminded them this rendezvous had a time limit.

It took Bea half that to have Allie bent back over the table, Bea fucking her like they were running out of time forever, like they couldn't go back to H1 and finish what they started. Allie's body started to tense, and she wails, "Please don't fucking stop."

Bea thrust harder and hissed, "I need you to come all over my fingers. Look at you, bent over this table like the dirty little bitch you are, begging for it. You don't just want me to fuck you, you need me to fuck you. Tell me, Allie."

Allie's walls clenched around Bea's fingers and she begged, "Fuck...just...don't stop."

"Don't stop what, AllieCat?"

"Fuc..king me."

"Come for me now, AllieCat. I need you to be a good girl, come before we have to leave this room, or you are not going to come again until I say so. I'll tie you up and leave you on the brink, but not let you come, not until you understand this pussy belongs to me. Come now, AllieCat, " Bea ranted before she used her free hand to press down against Allie's clit. Allie pressed back hard as she came, screaming Bea's name; body in near convulsions, veins threatening to explode as her blood pumped rapidly through them.

Allie mumbled, "Fuck, that was better than any high I ever had," as soon as she caught her breath.

Bea gently pulled out of her and whispered, "Yeah, me too."

Allie turned to meet her eyes. Their kiss tasted of her, and she long ago got over any qualms with that.

Bea embraced her, then questioned softly "So, was that...okay? "

Allie's pulse continued to throb, especially between her legs. "Amazing. Better than I anticipated, as usual."

"You know I don't really think of you as my bitch, right? I just wanted to fulfill your fantasy."

Allie giggled. "Why not? I do." Allie laughed harder when Bea gasped. "What? I'm Bea's B. I should get a t-shirt."

Bea shook her head and chuckled, until they heard two voices and a loud knock on the door. "Time's up, porn-stars."

As soon as they finished getting dressed, they opened the door to a taunting Franky, and Bridget beside her telling Franky to leave them alone. "What, it's not my fault I forgot to tell them there are cameras in the room," Franky damn near shouted.

"The fuck?" Bea and Allie said simultaneously.

Bridget smacked Franky's chest with the back of her hand. "There is not!"

Allie giggled, which urged Bea to ask, "Can I hit her yet, AllieCat?"

Allie leaned into Bea and nibbled on her ear before whispering, "How about we go back to H1 and work on our list. Wait till I show you what this girl in electrical made me. It's not quite the strap-on you requested, but it will work, for now. I just know you are going to fuck me so good with it, I'll forget my own name. Go by Bea's B full time."

Bea sputtered out quick goodbyes, and grabbed Allie's hand, dragging her away. Franky catcalled them while Bridget scolded her. Allie laughed when Franky hurried to apologize.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I was just thinking there is someone for everyone. They are complete opposites, but obviously love each other."

"I love you, AllieCat."

"Yeah?" Allie smiled brighter than a teeth whitening commercial. They had said it before, but didn't say it often enough.

"Yeah, your Bea's B, how could I not love you?"

Allie giggled, "I love you too, Bea Bea Top."


End file.
